In some instances, there may be a desire to redirect cut web products on a high speed production line to a different production stream. In other cases, some cut products manufactured on a high speed production line may contain defects. Several mechanisms exist for rejecting defective cut web products, such as by diverting the defective cut web products from the stream of cut web products that are of satisfactory condition or good quality. One method that has been used to reject cut web products includes forcing the defective cut web products out of the stream of satisfactory products by using pneumatic air blasts, which divert the defective cut web products to a path that differs from that for the stream of satisfactory products. In such a method, the defective cut web products are detected, and a pneumatic air blast forces the defective cut web products out of the stream of quality products and into a reject gap provided in the conveyor system or production line. Typically, the reject gap will be provided prior to subjecting the cut web products to further processing, such as folding. Methods of rejecting cut web products using pneumatic air blasts involve several disadvantages. Devices creating pneumatic air blasts require space. Similarly, extra space along the conveyor system is required to include a reject gap. A reject gap further involves system reliability issues related to having a gap in the conveyor system, such as jamming. Additionally, pneumatic air blasts create excessive dust and noise. Furthermore, pneumatic air blasts are not entirely accurate and can divert more than solely the defective cut web product from the stream of satisfactory products. Also, the equipment to create, convey, regulate, and control the air blast is expensive to install and operate.
A similar method of rejecting cut web products includes using a vacuum to remove the defective cut web products from the stream of quality products. The use of a vacuum, rather than pneumatic air blasts, involves similar disadvantages, such as requiring large amounts of space for the vacuum device, providing extra space along the conveyor system for the reject gap, creating excessive noise and dust, etc. Also, the additional vacuum equipment and vacuum creation, control, and transportation is expensive.
Another method of rejecting cut web products includes mechanically activated switches, or flippers, that divert the defective cut web products to an alternative pathway, similar to the manner railway switches can divert trains to a different track. The mechanical switches are commonly activated via a pneumatic or hydraulic cylinder or via an electric motor. A typical configuration includes mechanical switches that pop up from the conveyor system and divert the defective cut web products below the switch towards an alternate pathway. Rejection of defective cut web products typically takes place before the cut web products are subjected to further processing, such as folding. As such, more space is required to create room for the mechanically activated switches and the alternate pathway. Thus, space consumption is a disadvantage to the mechanical switch method. Furthermore, the additional mechanical switch equipment is expensive.
A method and apparatus for high speed selective folding, redirecting, and/or rejecting of cut web products that is compact may be desirable. Further, a method and apparatus that is accurate in removing only the selected cut web products from the stream of quality products may also be desirable. Further, a method and apparatus that creates less noise and dust may be desirable. A method and system that does not need a reject gap in the conveyor system also may be desirable. Additionally, a system that uses existing equipment and control mechanisms to reject products rather than adding equipment and ancillary devices to perform this task may be desirable.